Kakuzu, Un Hippie?
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: La organizacion de akatsuki esta harta de que kakuzu siempre juege a la cuenta de ahorros y por eso deciden hacerle un "ligero" cambio de perspectiva del dinero, ahora tendran un problema peor, Rizas garantizadas pasen y lean dejen reviews!


***Cantando***_La__mano__arriba,__Traigo__Pistola._

-Eh…

_Dame__los__reales,__y__corre__duro._

-Milox…

_Que__te__alcanzo__ahora,__que__esto__solo__empieza._

-Milox!

_Te vuelo la cabeza!_

-MILOX!

Aaaaa! Me asustaste! Que quieres? No puedo cantar tranquilo?

-Ya comenzamos a escribir el fic!

Enserio?

**Público: *Miradas Molestas***

Perdón… es que estoy muy ajetreado que quieren que haga!

Bueno es hora de un One Shot, a ver si les gusta!

Razones (Escusas) porque me tarde:

No tenia internet

Comenzaron las ****** Clases

No tenía muchas ideas pero bueno que se hace?

P.D: Los personajes usados aquí no son de mi pertenencia (Por ahora muajajajajajajajaja cof cof X_x) Son de Masashi (Merobotumoto) Kishimoto.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narración**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Acción*-**

**(Comentarios del autor)**

**Mensaje Subliminal (Para los que no entienden, hay algo escondido ahí XD)**

**PLONK!: Caída estilo Anime**

**, Los Teletubis y MiloxTheHedgehog Presentan…**

**Kakuzu, un hippie?**

Todo Tranquilo y en paz, Hasta que…

-Boletín Informativo!- Dijo Konan por el altavoz de toda la cueva- ***Musiquita****de****noticiero***Todos los Miembros de akatsuki menos Kakuzu deben ir a la oficina de Pein-Sama a una reunión importante.

-Qué? Y porque no va el **** Avaro de ****?- Pregunto Hidan desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Por que Pein-Sama lo dice y se amuelan que se vienen pero ya!

-Te esperas Konan, Estoy a punto de descubrir quién quiere asesinar a Laura Pancha!-Grito Itachi hablando de su libro.

-Itachi… No me quieres conocer molesta…-Dijo Konan Por el altavoz.

-Ósea que este es tu lado bueno?

-Te lo buscaste!

**Esta****escena****tiene****palabras****que****no****son****aptas****para****el****público,****por****eso****decidimos****quitarla****del****fic,****pero****usen****su****imaginación****y****luego****sabrán****quien****gano****…**

Ya todos en la oficina de pein, itachi estaba amarrado a una silla y con una cinta adhesiva en la boca

-Los he llamado por algo importante, es sobre kakuzu…-Dijo Pein.

-y… Kakuzu es importante?-Pregunto Deidara en tono sarcástico.

-El no. Su dinero, verán, Kakuzu como siempre juega a la cuenta de ahorros, hemos perdido nuestros privilegios, como el agua, la electricidad, el gas y la TV…

-No, La TV no! Tobi estaba a punto de ver los teletubis!- Grito el "buen chico"

-Por eso necesito ideas para que Kakuzu deje de ser avaro…

Todos se quedaban pensando pero a ninguno se les ocurrió una idea

-mmhmhmhhmhmh-Itachi intentaba decir algo

-Itachi-San, tienes alguna idea?-Pregunto el pescadito digo, Kisame.

Itachi como no podía hablar, simplemente asintió, Entonces Zetzu Le quito la cinta arrancando un Grito y uno que otro bigote (Tenia?) de su boca.

-Yo propongo que lo volvamos un Hippie, asi fue como LarryCañonga Olvido su amor por Laura Pancha, ya que fue engañado por BenitoCameloAl hacerle creer que la vida era mejor si era un hippie.

-Creen que funcione con el dinero de Kakuzu?-Pregunta Pein

-Bromeas? Ese **** Avaro ama a su dinero, seguro sucede lo mismo que en la novela de Itachi-Dijo el Jashinista.

-Pues necesitamos a alguien que se haga pasar por un Hippie

De repente Todos Miran a Tobi de manera maligna

-Jejejeje, porque todos miran a Tobi?-Pregunta el buen chico

Todos: Atrápenlo!

**20 Minutos más tarde**

-Kakazu, Lider-Sama te llama, trata algo de no sé que, del dinero.-Dijo Zetzu

-Qué? $o$

-Si lo buscas está en su….

**Fiuuummmmmm *Entiendase que es efecto de Formula 1, Derechos reservados***

-Oficina… Se nota que ama el dinero, este plan no fallara.-Dijo Zetzu Negro

**Ya en la Oficina de Pein…**

Kakuzu Tumbo la puerta

-De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?-

-Veras, te vamos a enviar Solo a buscar un dinero a un pueblo ten cuidado que por allá muchos caen en la trampa de volverse hippies.

-Ja! No hay NADA Que el dinero no pueda resolver!

-Seguro?

-Tome un centavo y vea lo feliz que lo hace n_n

**PLONK!**

-MEJOR VETE YA!

-A la orden!-***Fiuuummmmm***y se fue como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Más vale que Madara haga un buen trabajo…

**Por****un****pueblo****perdido****por****ahí****… ****XD**

-mmm Me pregunto, donde será que tengo que buscar el dinero?-Se pregunta si mismo, Luego ve unos carteles inmensos que dicen: "Es aquí donde está el dinero, entra, ahora mismo, corre, Destruye Konoha, Ahora sigue los carteles!"

No tuvo opción y siguió los carteles hasta llegar a una casucha muy colorida, tenía muchos signos de amor y paz, también habían colgantes y toda la cosa XD.

Al entrar ve un anciano de cabello largo con una cinta en su frente, Lentes a lo Harry Potter XD Un collar de Amor y Paz, Vestía Un Chaleco sin mangas marron, No llevaba zapatos y un Blue Jean (Ya existían?).

-Eviten que Construyan la autopista en los campos de medusas!-Dijo el Anciano Tocando unos bongos. (Gracias Por la idea Mara-Sama XD)

-Eeeh. Aquí no hay campo de medusas…-Dijo Kakuzu un Poco confundido

-ah no? Lo siento creo que me confundí con Bob Esponja, bueno usted es el que viene a buscar el dinero?-Pregunto simpáticamente.

-Si de cuanto Hablamos $o$?

-Simplemente 50.000 Dólares (Escribo dólares por qué no se muy bien como se escribe el nombre del dinero de por haya además que no quiero malas críticas por la ortografía así que gomen)(Xolim: Deja de interrumpir y continua para que me valla de una vez)

A el avaro se le hiso agua la boca, claro no se notaba por su máscara que le tapaba de la nariz para abajo

-Aquí tiene-Dijo el Anciano dando una bolsa con el signo del dinero pero como kakuzu estaba embobado por la cantidad no se dio cuenta de que el signo estaba dibujado con creyones y en una zona pequeña de la bolsa dice: "Tobi/Madara estuvo aquí XD"

-Bueno me voy-Dijo kakuzu cuando estaba a punto de tomar el dinero pero de repente el hippie lo guardo rápidamente

-Te has preguntado si el dinero te hace feliz?

-Por supuesto, el dinero hace feliz a cualquiera

-A Cualquiera?

-Si

-Incluso a los miembros de tu organización?

Esto dejo sin habla a Kakuzu, el sabia que ellos no querían que ahorra el dinero de la organización.

-Dejame contarte una historia…

**Esa noche en la organización…**

Todos estaban aburridos. Deidara creaba una mariposa de arcilla, Konan jugaba con un come cocos de papel con pein, pero pein no estaba tan interesado en eso, Kisame estaba alimentando a sus peces, Itachi seguía leyendo su novela, Hidan Limpiaba su guadaña, Zetzu Regaba sus plantas y Sasori… un momento sasori ya murió. Quien escribo esto? (Xolim: Pues…Tu?)

-Oigan quieren oir un chiste-Dijo el religioso intentando animar al grupo.

-Ya que, a ver como te sale…-Dijo pein golpeando la mesa con desesperó

-Kakuzu es tan tacaño que cuando fue al hospital y el Medico grito "la mascarilla!" kakuzu dijo "No! la mas baratilla" jajajajajajaja.

-En que parte me debo reir, un?-Pregunta Deidara

-Malditos **** Jashin-sama los castigara por no reírse de mi chiste

De repente la puerta se azota y era Tobi

-Como te fue Tobi?-Preguntan Todos

-No fue fácil pero creo que Tobi lo consiguió!

-Tobi necesito que vengas a mi oficina ahora mismo-Dijo Pein

**Ya en la oficina de pein…**

-Seguro que lo convenciste?

-Garantizado, use mi Sharingan, para que se olvidara del dinero ahora solo espera los resultados.

-Bien Volvamos a fuera

-espera!

-Qué?

Cuando tengamos el dinero quiero que le compres a Tobi un Tobogán

-Debes estar Bromeando Madara

-Tú Sabes que no Bromeo y quiero que tobi tenga su Tobogán!-Dijo Haciendo un puchero inflando los cachetes ( Ni yo me lo creo XD)

-Bien, Tobi tendrá su tobogán…

**Volviendo afuera…**

-Oigan Kakuzu ya está por llegar-dijo Konan

Y la puerta se abre y Kakuzu entra como si nada aunque se le veía un poco raro, parecía impactado y confundido

-Como te fue Kakuzu?-Pregunta Kisame

Kakuzu no responde y se dirige a su habitación y la cierra con llave.

-Bueno veremos los resultados mañana en la mañana.

**Al dia Siguiente…**

Todos estaban desayunando menos Kakuzu. De lo que se perdió, eran waffles y chocolate calentito y rico n_nU

-Donde se metió Kakuzu- Pregunto Zetzu

-Iré a revisar, un-Dijo Deidara

Se dirigió el artista al Banco Cof cof Digo a la habitación de Kakuzu.

-Oye Kakuzu, el desayuno esta ser…vi…do?

**Regresando a la cocina**

-Aaaaaahhhhh!- Se escuchaba un grito de película de terror desde la habitación de kakuzu

-Deidara-Sempai está en peligro, no se preocupe Sempai, que Super Tobi va en camino-Dijo El buen chico subiéndose encima de la mesa Haciendo una pose heroica, en el fondo apareciendo un arcoíris multicolor (obvio) y se escuchaba música a lo "BATMAN!"

**Guuuiikk *Entiéndase Sonido de Disco rayado***

-Solo Vamos a ver que paso…-Dijo Itachi arruinando el momento de Tobi Haciendo que este se callera de la mesa

**Regresando al Banco Cof cof digo a donde fue el grito**

-a que viene tanto alboroto rubia?-Dijo Hidan en tono de burla

Deidara no podía articular palabras de lo que veía asi que solo apunto.

La habitación de Kakuzu estaba muy colorida Las paredes tenían el signo de Amor y Paz, La Cama había desaparecido por completo, habían peluches robados del cuarto de Tobi y en el centro estaba Kakuzu con una vestimenta muy extraña (Se los dejo a su… IMAGINACION ***Haciendo****un****arcoíris****con****las****manos***) Tocando unos bongos

-Oh! Ahí están los compañeros de la organización que tanto quiero!-Dijo Kakuzu Muy Feliz.

-NANI?- Todos se alteraron

-Eh comprendido que el dinero no me hacia feliz, de que me servía tener un pedazo de papel verde? De nada! Ahora sé que puedo ser feliz de verdad

-Que ****** le hiciste Tobi?-Pregunta el Jashinista

-Tobi no sabe!

-Oye Kakuzu, Como ya no eres avaro, nos devolverías el dinero de la organización?

-Claro, estaba a punto de quemarlo pero ustedes lo quieren aquí tienen- Dijo muy tranquila mente el ex-avaro dando como 8 bolsas llenas de efectivo

-Por fin Podre Comprarme la saga completa de Laura Pancha!-Dijo Itachi en un tono de felicidad

-Alfin tendré una planta carnívora!- Dijo María Juana Digo! Zetzu.

-Tendré un nuevo amigo en la pescera! Se llamara mariano!-Dijo Kisame

-Por fin podre tener el paquete de arcilla super duper explosiva-Dijo Deidara

-Yo no necesito dinero pero veré que hago con el-Dijo Hidan

-Tobi tendrá un Tobogán!-Fue el buen chico.

-Y nosotros dos podremos costearnos nuestro viaje a tangamandapio!-Gritaron Konan y Pein al unisonio.

**3 Meses después…**

Están la mayoría los Criminales Rango S en la sala haciendo sus Pasatiempos (Saben cuáles son verdad?) De repente la Luz eléctrica se va.

-Qué demonios a pasado? Estaba Viendo la TV-Grita cierto artista Desde su habitación

-Itachi-San Como puede leer si no hay energía eléctrica?-Pregunta Kisame

-Ehh…Tengo poderes Psicóticos…

-Que no es Poderes Psiquicos?-pregunta Tobi-Bueno yo voy por un vaso de agua… Quien me acompaña?-Dijo el buen Chico

***Grillos***

-Grillos ustedes quieren acompañarme?

***Los Grillos se callan***

-Bueno, Tobi va Solo-Dijo eso y se fue a la cocina pero cuando estaba abriendo la llave del grifo de agua potable… No salió nada.

***Música****de****TAN.****TAN.****TAAAAANNN***

**PLONK!****Por****parte****de****Madara/Tobi**

-Es en serio autor?

Si y te calas esa así que continuamos

-Boletín Informativo!- Dijo Konan por el altavoz (O.O Como es que funciona si no hay energía?)(Xolim: Baterias?)(¬_¬)- ***Musiquita****de****noticiero***Todos los Miembros de akatsuki menos Kakuzu deben ir a la oficina de pein-Sama a una reunión importante.

-Otra vez?-Preguntan Todos

-Si, yo también pregunte lo mismo

-Un momento Konan, Estoy por terminar "Laura Pancha, el Secreto de RosaMeltrozo"-Dijo Itachi

-Quieres que pase lo de la ultima vez?-Pregunto desafiante

**Ya en la oficina de pein…**

Todos se preguntaban porque la reunión , Itachi estaba temblando de miedo, por el recuerdo de hace 3 meses…

-los he llamado esta vez , por otra cosa, Como todos sabemos que kakuzu se volvió hippie, no ha ido a buscar recompensas por lo tanto estamos en la peor crisis de la historia de esta organización. Ya no podemos pagar nada y debemos deudas, alguien tiene una idea de cómo hacer que el avaro regrese?

-Yo tengo la mejor idea del mundo, he esperado por hacer esto-Dijo Hidan que luego metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un…

-Billete?-Preguntan Todos

-Ya verán

**En****la****Habitación****de****Kakuzu****…**

Kakuzu estaba tranquilamente tocando los Bongos y alguien entra…

-Oye Kakuzu dime qué vez aquí?-Pregunto Hidan enseñándole el billete

-Un símbolo de depresión- Dijo el Kaku-hippie

-y que te parece si lo ponemos en calor-Dijo Hidan y de otro bolsillo saco un encendedor (Ya existían?) y La llama estaba a punto de Tocar el billete

Kakuzu empezaba a sudar frio, aunque no sabia exactamente porque, el fuego se acercaba mas al billete…

-Noooooooo-Grito desesperado el ex-hippie y se lanzo a el religioso pero ya era muy tarde el billete estaba en llamas y se volvió cenizas

-Demonio! Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a un billete! Te odio!

-Kakuzu ha vuelto

Todos: YEEEEEYYYY

Todos abrazaban a kakuzu grupalmente, habían extrañado al mismo tacaño de siempre, Ahora Ya tendrían el dinero Otra vez.

-Los voy a matar a todos, se los juro!

Todos: Nosotros También te Vamos a matar!

**Moraleja:****Si****tienes****un****avaro****en****la****familia****piensa****2****veces****en****que****el****es****quien****paga****las****deudas****del****hogar,****antes****de****volverlo****hippie**

**Fin.**

Ah que tal quedo, esta divertido, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden si les gusta este fic no olviden dejar un review además de que también pueden leer las demás historias y no se nieguen a leerlas solo por no saber nada de esa serie o algo por el estilo tal vez les guste, Bueno, esto es todo por ahora Aquí se despide MiloxTheHedgehog. Seya!

Dale a este botón y hazme muy feliz

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
